hellsexfandomcom-20200214-history
Herbegettan Legends
Herbegettan Legends is one of the player of Mongolia army he is passing a trade but it was forbidden by the country that is "Pieces". Adjaua Legends and Arances Legends fought with him in sometimes he was being arrested for now on. He has with two grandmothers and the only one son of Herbegettan. 'Personality' Arances Legends state his appearance that he has wild brown hair, brown eyes, light face that he has little bit dark, wearing a brown cape like Melancholy Legends has brown leather shoes. 'Relationships' Adjaua Legends - The opponent of the series, he is upset when he just stop to trade as he find out that is illegal, fake and unregistered trader. He fight him for the battle and bitterly lost the match. Grandmothers - He cares the two grandmothers when he still working and now they are died in natural age. Melancholy Legends - He trades a fire orb in change of Lone, Self-Speecher and Far Freedom and also a same alliance because her personality is brown. Mante Legends - He is the main witness that he is now Monarchiya no one notice their essence because of Jaime. He hear them scream inside the church that is the only proof about they are making a ritual. 'Story' Herbegettan Legends confess that he had two grandmothers the mother of his father and mother. His father died in the battlefield, then his mother also died in sickness when she knows the truth about her husband died. Adjaua Legends asking a question if he has brothers and sisters, or grandfathers someday. He also explains that he is the only one son. Herbegettan is naive of defense, he just use his bishop pieces for killing move and assist on it that forces Adjaua Legends to lure in that, Arances Legends discovered it finally about him is the Mongolian when you see Herbegettan Legends appearance is brown wild hair also his eyes is brown. Certainly Herbegettan Legends explains when he trades this three pieces to Melancholy Legends to just a fire orb. That force her to warp to that former owner. Here comes Herbegettan Legends the boy who does show to them for trade. Arances Legends accepts the offer, he ask him to please what on his trade? He says "no, you must open yours". He opens six of Arances Legends, but Adjaua Legends is suspecting this person. The trader is smiling, and he faking his smile when opening his chest and Adjaua Legends take the action and he block the offer. Arances Legends turn mad, Adjaua Legends did to stay calm with him after he did it to him. So the only mad person here is Herbegettan Legends. Herbegettan Legends pointing a finger of Mante Legends and shock that rumored to be Monarchiya. The four were shock about Mante Legends and he explain more, he was being Jayvees was brought to the village church, although those Japanese girls are binukas finished her dress for this ritual intercourse. Therefore, that Mante Legends and that girl named Jaime is also the Monarchiya. They tricked Jovil Natad from purpose for saving Mante Legends from being kidnapped. I was the one who witnesses that Jamie kidnaps Mante Legends as a shield. Gaharol Legends, Steve Legends and Nortis Legends is heading to the ship. Gaharol Legends clamorous ask what's going on and Herbegettan Legends is still here handcuffed by the twins to the police. Category:Male Legends Category:Antagonists Category:Legends Category:Exclusive Legends Category:Balhikor Arc